If it were the real me and you Fem America x England
by actualdoitsu
Summary: Just a short fanfic about my OTP. Hope you like it!


It honestly was an incredibly boring day. The sky was pale with a promise of rain, and the streets were full of bustling, lonely people. I had thought about watching a movie with a pile of junk food, but had decided against it. I was ready to do something today, but what? I decided with a bit of convincing and guilt-tripping, i could get Arthur off his ass and over here to go out with me tonight. I mean, what else does he have to do? I grabbed my cell and dialed his number. He answered with his usual, "What, America?"

as if i called him 20 times a day. Fft.

"Hey, asshole, why don't you come on over here and we can go out tonight?".

I could hear him sigh loud enough into the phone.

"Amelia, I already told you-".

I cut him off by merciless whining, and he had finally agreed. After so, i did a loud victorious "yes!". As i was waiting I showered and got ready, not even bothering to style my hair and let it naturally curl into golden locks. I did my makeup nicely, my eyeshadow looking like a dark, windy storm. I put on a somewhat-formal-somewhat-slutty dress and waited for his appearance. When he showed up at the door he was wearing his usual bar attire, black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt and tie. We did the norm, the same returned compliments of, "You look nice."

"Thanks, you too."

I put on my heels and we caught a taxi right away, thank god, and were on our way. I was the first one to break the silence, (as usual).

"So, how's everything over there, y'know, with Scotty?"

"Oh, God." He rubbed his forehead, pinching his nose with exhaustion. "I don't even want to talk about it." He mumbled it, but loud and clear enough for me to hear it.

I replied with a chuckle as the car stopped, and gave the taxi driver his money. We walked up to the bar and entered, which was pretty packed but yet, quite quiet. The room was filled with cigarette and cigar smoke and had a sweet scent but it also made me want to cough up my earlier Cheetos. We sat on the stools that were closest to each other and ordered our drinks right away. I could tell just by his posture and the blank expression on his face, tonight was going to be one of those nights where he continuously rambles on about random shit. I can tell, just by his looks, the look in his eyes, his body language, his words, he needs someone. He needs love, and he needs just a friend. He needs someone to talk to. I've constantly told him i'm here for him, but he refuses. The only way i can get him to speak is if he's drunk. He takes a chug of his drink, and I take a drink of mine. I observe him. As the night progresses, i feel the room beginning to sway, the noises getting louder and the spunkiness inside rising. I can tell he's drunk too. He's hunched over the bar. And finally, his silence breaks. His rant begins, and i prepare myself to deal with it. To be the parent and the therapist.

"You know, Amelia..i don't know what to bloody do anymore...everyone always runs away from me. I don't understand..". He continues on, and after awhile i convince him that he is just too amazing and that no one can handle him because of it. For the meantime, he's better, and we're laughing about the dumbest jokes that the world has to offer. We decide it's time to leave. We are both still giggling like 3rd graders laughing about the word "fart', but it's good, i can tell it makes him feel alive. As we walk outside we notice the rain is pouring and just for that moment, it feels great. We laugh about the fact we're getting soaked to the core as we search for a taxi. As it finally comes along we are still laughing, but it comes to a cease. We're smiling at eachother. He sighs and lays his head against the seat, staring at the ceiling. I do the same. As time passes we're finally, keyword FINALLY home. I basically pull him from the seat and run up to the door with a beaming grin and open the door, chuckling with a relieved sigh. He then, to my surprise, pulls me. And we swing around to the dark living room, the shadows of pouring rain from the window silhouette on furniture. He sits down, and i'm standing in front of him. He looks into me for a moment with his green eyes the color of fresh grass in the spring. Slowly, gently he pulls me onto his lap so that my knees are on the either sides of the outside of his thighs. He caresses my cheeks with both of his hands, and he holds me. His fingers are on the back of my neck, weaved into my soaked hair. His thumbs are just before my ear lobes. For a moment, we stare. I look into his forest eyes, he looks into my ocean eyes. And in that moment, he kisses me. We collide and combine all of the memories, years, fights...into one. He kisses me hard but tenderly, and our wet lips sync perfectly and solemnly. In this time we are one, and we are eternity. He pulls back but doesn't discontinue our moment. He moves his hand to move my hair off of my neck, pressing his lips just below my ear. I can feel everything inside of me stir and my heart beat through my chest. He moves his hand on the other side to the crook between my shoulder and neck, and rubs slowly like a paintbrush stroke. I close my eyes and try to take in the moment as much as possible. I place my hands on his chest and he lowers his hand to slowly move the straps of my dress. His kisses trail down my neck soft and tender just like the feeling of water droplets. I love this moment of time, we are silent, but yet our actions are so loud. They spoke words we weren't able to express, and that lets me know who he really is...how he really feels. He reaches and unzips my dress so it falls down my back, and i reach down and unhook my bra; letting it slide off my arms. I threw it across the room and he wraps my legs around his waist, standing up and carrying me to my bedroom. I tangle my arms around his neck and kiss him with sweetness and lust. He tastes like alcohol and smells like cigarettes from the bar, but for now, just now, he smells and tastes like heaven. He lays me down onto my bed and i kick my dress off. He already begins removing his clothing one by one, so that he is completely exposed. He crawls on top of me and removes my covering and concealing. We are now both exposed and completely open books. We take in the sights of each other and start again, both lustful and in love. We knew, that if it were the real us, this wouldn't be the right thing to do. But we aren't; we're anew.

As i stare up at the ceiling of my room, in his arms i decided, all he really needed was for someone to love; And for someone to accept it and return it. He just needed a moment of it, and that's what i gave to him; and he returned it. I don't believe this will last, but i'm here in his arms.


End file.
